Christmas With the Porters
by HelloKitty19
Summary: just a Christmas Story and this is my first fanfic


**Katie was pushing a stroller and keeping an eye on her six year old daughter, Emily started to run faster**

**"Emily come back here!",Katie shouted, Katie's bestfrin came up**

**"what's up?", she asked**

**"Jamie can you please push Jacob?", Katie asked**

**"Sure", Jamiee said**

**"Thank-you", Katie said**

**"How old is he?", Jamiee asked**

**"Two", Katie said running after Emily, She accidentally pushed someone**

**"hey", the person said**

**"sorry",Katie said**

**"Dollies",Emily said Katie caught up to her**

**"gotch'a", Katie said**

**"But mommy i want to look at dollies!", Emily shouted**

**"not now",Katie said, Emily started to scream Katie put her in the stroller behind Jacob**

**"Do you want to see Santa?",Katie asked**

**"Yes",Emily pouted**

**"Well be good",Katie said**

**"so do you like shopping on Christmas eve?", Jamie asked**

**"No", Katie said**

**"well i got to go and pick up my kids bye", Jamie said**

**"Bye", Katie said**

**"Mommy", Emily said**

**"Yes?", Katie asked**

**"I'm sorry", Emily said**

**" Its OK",Katie said**

**" I love you mommy", Emily said**

**" I love you too", Katie said**

**"Mommy", Emily said**

**" yes sweetie?", Katie asked**

**" can we go see Santa now?", Emily asked**

**" yes", Katie said**

**" yay", Emily said Katie pushed the stroller to Santa's place, they were second in line, after two boys were finished Emily and Jacob went up and Katie went to the other side, two elves took the picture and Santa gave Emily and Jacob a candy cane and Jacob and Emily got up**

**"Mommy", Emily said as she was about to cry**

**"over here honey", Katie said, Jacob and Emily ran over and a elf cam over **

**" here is your picture", He said**

**" Thank-you", Katie said as she was putting on her kids hats, coats and mittens when they left it was dark and snowing**

**"Look mommy snow", Jacob said, Katie pushed the stroller over to the car and put Emily and Jacob in then she put the bags in the trunk with the stroller and got in the car and drove home. When they got home Katie's husband and Emily and Jacob's dad was outside fixing some lights, Katie got out and took Emily and Jacob out**

**"Daddy", Emily said running over to her dad**

**" Hi Emily", Danny said**

**"Mommy", Emily said**

**"yes?", Katie asked**

**"can i stay outside with daddy?", Emily asked**

**"come in and put on some warm clothes", Katie said, Katie,Jacob and Emily went inside, she put Jacob on the floor and helped Emily put on warm clothes the she went over to the door**

**"Danny", she said**

**"Yes?", Danny said**

**"Emily is coming outside", Katie said**

**"OK", Danny said coming over and carrying Emily down the icy steps**

**" now listen to daddy", Katie said**

**"Ok mommy", Emily said**

**" and stay in the yard", Katie said**

**"OK", Emily said Katie went back in and went in the kitchen and started to cook supper, she cooked Chicken and fries, Jacob started to cry**

**"Whats Wrong?", Katie asked picking him up**

**" i got a boo-boo", he said**

**" your going to be OK", Katie said putting him down and went to check supper and it was done so she went to the door**

**"Danny,Emily supper", she said, Emily and Danny came in for supper, After supper they went outside to see the lights, Katie,Jacob and Emily stood on the front lawn while Danny turned on the lights then joined them**

**" wow the are beautiful honey", Katie said. They all went back inside and Katie gave Emily and Jacob and bath and then put on their P.J's then they decorated the tree and then watched frosty the snowman then it was time for Emily and Jacob to go to bed, Katie came back down and Danny was watching Elf, Katie sat next to him and he put his arm around her **

**"was shopping on Christmas eve fun?", he asked**

**"no", Katie asked**

**"well I will be here next year to help", he said giving her a kiss**

**" I love you ",Katie said**

**"I love you too", He said. When Elf was over Katie and Danny put the gifts under the tree and then went to bed.**


End file.
